Software testing includes the process of executing a program or application with the intent of finding errors and is intended to measure the quality of the developed software. It also encompasses providing information about the quality of the product with respect to the context in which it is intended to operate. Although there are many approaches to software testing, effective testing of complex products depends on using test data that faithfully reflects the type of data upon which the software will act and using that data in an environment like the one in which the software will run. Hence it may be helpful to design and test scenarios, where a scenario may be described as an instantiation of a use case (taking a specific path through the model, and assigning context-specific values to each variable). More complex tests can be built up by designing a test that runs through a series of scenarios. Unfortunately, obtaining or generating such data for scenario testing is not easy. Even if “live data” is available, security considerations may render that data unavailable.